Unspoken
"The Unspoken Past of Appule" (Name will probably change later, but it's the best thing I could think of at the time) is a origin story/backstory about Appule and Orlen (Orange Frieza Soldier) written by User:Gotek. This is the first story I've written not in script format except "That Much Sweeter" with TeamUnitedNerds. Chapters with "(Appule)" at the end are told from Appule's point of view, chapters with "(Orlen)" at the end are told from Orlen's point of view. Chapter 1: A Day To Forget (Appule) I was only 11 years old on that fateful day, the day I lost my father, the day that would eventually set into motion an irreversible series of events. The planet, Iikan, was in the midst of one of the greatest wars our planet of warriors had ever fought. My father, the king's top soldier, was in the middle of fighting a great battle, one that could be the turning point of the war. No matter how much I begged and pleaded, my father would never let me go into battle with him, if only he let me go with him that time. I was sitting on the couch in our house, tapping my foot, waiting for my father to return, I could hear the war raging outside the city, the battles would sometimes reach the city, but the soldiers mostly kept the battles in the outskirts and deserted areas. As I tapped my feet, patiently waiting, while listening to the battle, wondering what was happening, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find the second ranked soldier, Klon, at the door. "May I come in?" Orlen said. "Yes. Shouldn't you be fighting?" I said. "The major battle has been won. Anyway, I bring bad news, the battle wasn't won without casualities, the greatest of which, was your father," Klon explained. "W-what, that's impossible, my father couldn't die," I said. "Well, the king was targeted by the strongest of the enemy soldiers, your father sacrificed himself to save the king," Klon said. "I-I see, at least he died nobly," I said, barely holding back tears. "Well, I must go now," said Klon, walking out the door. "Okay, good bye, Klon," I said as I closed the door. I sat back down on the couch, still holding back tears. My father had taught me everything, without him, I had nothing. I vowed revenge, on the Paykians, who had killed my father. I decided to go see if I could join the army, start fighting, it's not often that people can start this young, but my friend Orlen joined at only 13, perhaps I could, if I impressed them, and after all, I was trained by my father, I was the son of the former top soldier, I had a chance to fight, have a new purpose, and avenge my father. Chapter 2: Battle At The Base (Orlen) I few months ago I became a soldier, I had had a few battles, but nothing big. But the day after Appule's father died, a large base was attacked by an army of Paykians, I was the one keeping watch at the time, along with another younger soldier, Arko. I saw the Paykians coming from about 50 yards away. Arko and I got up quickly, ready to fight. "Arko, go alert the others, I'll hold them off for a few minutes," I told Arko. "Are you sure you can handle that?" Arko said. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry!" I exclaimed. Arko took off into the base shouting. I powered up and starting firing powerful ki blasts at multiple Paykians, I knocked down many, possible killed a few, but they just seemed endless. Many more soldiers came rushing out, a full-out war began. Arko, a few others, and I endlessly fired ki blasts at the Paykians, knocking some out, some down, and killing some, so the others could rush in and kill the them. This must've been the largest group of Paykians, because there must've been over 9000 of them, this base only had about 2000 soldiers, we'd lost probably 600, while we'd killed probably 1200, but we were still so vastly outnumbered, out chances were slim to none. We continued to same strategy for a while, but then all hope seemed lost, the Paykians began to break through the defenses of the soldiers and began to open fire at the base, I caught one and drove my hand through his heart. Another one reached the base, I tripped him, stole his sword, and cut his head off. Although we were able to hold them off for a while, many more of out soldiers died, our numbers continued decreasing, we were probably down to 750, while they still had 7000, but we were now becoming outmatched. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a soldier called for help, and the king sent many more reinforcements. The reinforcements took out many of the Paykians. Eventually their numbers decreased to 2000, while with the reinforcements, we had over 5000 soldiers. The last of the Paykians began to flee, and the battle had been won. Chapter 3: A New Soldier (Appule) I arrived at a base, where applications are taken. I walked up to a soldier. "I want to be a soldier!" I said. "Haha, yeah right, kid. You're too young, and weak," The soldier told me. "No, I am going to fight!" I demanded. "I'm the son of the former top guard, I was trained by him, and have trained myself as well," I said, my voice raising to a shout. The soldier scoffed. "Fine, if your that determined, go to the king," the soldier told me. I walked away without saying another word. As I walked to the King's quarters, I felt the warm summer wind blowing on me, the grass of the meadow beneath my feet, one of the few left outside the city's, I remembered a day with my father when I was 6 years old, during a time of peace, I gained renewed determimation to become a soldier, to fight, for peace and my father. I finally made it to the King's quarters, it wasn't as a castle, it was three levels, and maybe the size of a small mansion. I walked through the automatic, gold doors, into a waiting room of sorts, it was mostly abandoned except for one other person, not near as crowded as it usually is. The King's butler walked into the room, he noticed me. "What are you doing here, boy?" he asked. I hated how he always called me "boy", he knows my name, and he knows me, but I just brushed it aside for now. "I need to see the king, please," I said. "Ohh, sorry, you can't yet, there's a huge wait," he said. I put on my best annoyed face, "There's only one other person here," I said, annoyed. "Hmph, fine, right this way," the butler said, clearly disappointed. The butler led me upstairs to the king. I walked in, and the butler stayed behind. The king was a sky blue, with a grey beard, and black spots, he was dressed in his usually, fancy, gold coated armor and white cape/cloak. "Ah, hello Appule," the king, cheerfully, said. I bowed, "Hello, king," I said. "What have you come for today?" The king asked. "I want to be a soldier," I told the king. "Oh, Appule, I'm sorry, but you're too young," The king explained. "Please sir, I was trained by my father, and I have greatly trained myself. I want to fight for peace here... and avenge my father," I begged. "Hmm, maybe. If you can take out 5 of our weak training bots," the king explained. The king led me into an entirely white room, there were no items, and only one door, that you could barely tell was there when it was shut. The king closed the door and out came the bots. They were the lowest level of training bots, so they should be easy. One bot seemed to be speed-focused, and dashed all around the room. I carefully focused and tried to follow the bot, I extended my index finger, and followed the bot with it, after a couple seconds, I let out a powerful Finger Beam. It it the bot, just enough to defeat it. The next bot was power focused, and was very slow. It attempted to hit me a few times, but I easily dodged. I flipped back and fired a Full Power Energy Wave at it. It injured the bot, slightly. I then fired a Finger Beam, and continued to fire them until the bot was blasted to tiny bits. The next three were power and speed focused, although none of them were as strong or fast as the last. After some fighting, I destroyed the other ones too. The door opened and the king walked through. "Great job. Congratulations Appule, you are now a soldier. Category:Origin Stories Category:Fan Fiction